De libélulas, mariposas y pasatiempos
by Hakaze
Summary: Para Agito, Yayoi había sido como una escapada a la realidad de mierda que vivía. No la olvidó pero tampoco la recordó como ella quería que lo hiciera. Para él, Nakayama fue un hada de alas frágiles hasta que estuvo en su interior y después pasó a ser una mariposa desprovista de sus colores, mostrándole que ella estaba tan rota como todas las demás.


_De libélulas, mariposas y pasatiempos._

_Air Gear no me pertenece._

_Advertencias: UA, ooc, lemon -nada explícito, creo._

_¡Para Pao!_

* * *

><p>A veces se preguntaba cómo una persona como él había acabado tomando fotografías por dinero. Era algo que definitivamente <em>no pegaba<em> con su forma de ser y lo habría abandonado de no haber resultado _jodidamente bueno _en lo que hacía, si hasta había ganado prestigio entre los medios de las revistas. Lo que más abundaba en su repertorio eran las fotografías de estilo _glamour_, esas que toman a una mujer y la retratan de forma sensual o, incluso, erótica. Por lo tanto, en sus cinco años de carrera casi profesional –sí, por que el muy suertudo no tomó nunca una puta clase sobre el tema-, había visto más mujeres desnudas de lo que alguien con veintidós años habría visto jamás. Por eso nunca se sorprendía cuando aparecía una muchachita, pues estas venían de diferentes formas y actitudes. Algunas eran tímidas, de esas que les cuesta acostumbrarse al entorno y por más de que anteriormente les hayan tomado fotos de ese estilo se ven reticentes a dejar caer la bata y posar; otras eran más atrevidas, interesadas por el dinero o, bien, por el hombre detrás de la cámara que les tomaba las fotos y les indicaba qué ademanes hacer.

Agito había visto todo: desde altas a bajas, algunas más rellenitas que otras, pechos planos, abundantes, rubias, morochas, pelirrojas, y más. Sin embargo, cuando Nakayama ingresó a la sala, con sus cabellos negros, su cuello largo, su figura esbelta y su cintura delgada creyó que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora era una mierda ante lo que ella representaba.

.

Yayoi, como la llamó su representante –una mujer loca de pechos grandes que respondía al nombre de Emily-, era bastante alta, japonesa, de piel de porcelana y ojos negros. Llevaba tacos de aguja negros, un cortísimo vestido blanco sobre el que iba un saco gris, el cabello largo y lacio recogido en dos coletas bajas y una mirada perdida. A simple vista, no era hermosa. Era solo una modelo del montón que quería escalar en el negocio y llegar a la alta costura. Lastimosamente, Agito había visto cientos de ese tipo caer al segundo de haber subido el primer escalón y, como nunca antes, quiso que Nakayama sea la excepción. Por alguna razón sintió que aquella muchacha no quería estar allí luciendo lencería para una revista que solamente comprarán tipos insatisfechos con su vida sexual y, por primera vez, sintió lástima de una persona.

Quizá había sido la mirada que captó a primera instancia lo que le produjo un retortijón en el estómago.

—Emily Adachi —la mujer le tendió una mano que él miró con desprecio y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a la muchacha detrás de ella. La representante carraspeó y torció la boca dando un paso al costado —, ella es Yayoi, la modelo para hoy.

Agito se quedó mirándola fijamente. La detalló desde los zapatos baratos de tacón, sus piernas larguísimas y pálidas –pero firmes-, sus caderas simples, su vientre ausente, su cintura delgada, sus pechos planos, su cuello largo y pálido al igual que el resto de su piel, sus labios finos, su nariz respingona y sus ojos negros y extrañamente grandes. La imagen que tenía frente a él, la de esa mujer, no era nada distinto a lo que él hubiera visto antes, pero de alguna forma era totalmente nuevo.

—Agito —pronunció él con tono tosco y luego se giró. Los tres se dirigieron hacia otra sala del lugar –elegido por la revista para la cual iban las fotos- que estaba ambientado con una cama en el medio, paredes totalmente blancas, sábanas rojas parecidas a la seda y todo el equipo de luces para las fotografías.

Agito se colocó frente a la cama y probó el lente de su cámara. Adachi se quedó a un lado y Nakayama, sin esperar indicación alguna, se soltó el saco que cubría su cuerpo y lo dejó caer al suelo para sorpresa de Agito. Él juraba que era del tipo tímida.

Ella se dirigió a la cama y sus piernas se le antojaron más y más largas, su figura grácil estaba acentuada por la lencería blanca que, irónicamente, la hacía ver plenamente pura. Se recostó en la cama con suma delicadeza y Agito ajustó el lente. Pronto comenzaron los flashes.

Nakayama era totalmente natural. A veces, sin embargo, se notaba que forzaba un tanto sus expresiones a la hora de mostrar un poco de sensualidad y erotismo. Él le indicaba exactamente cómo poner la mano, cómo girar el rostro, cómo fruncir el ceño. Y ella, ella obedecía sin inmutarse y sonreía aunque en sus ojos se hallara una capa glacial (la cual creía Agito que era él único capaz de detectarla). Llegando al final de la sesión y oyendo cómo la representante discutía por teléfono en la habitación contigua, Agito se acercó un poco más ignorando el zoom de la cámara y tomó las últimas dos fotografías. De cerca, Yayoi tenía ligero rubor en sus mejillas, una capa imperceptible de sudor en la frente y las hebras de su cabello le brillaban naturalmente. Era realmente preciosa.

— ¿Sueles hacer esto con todas? —surgió un susurro de sus labios rosados. Agito bajo la cámara dándose cuenta que ahora estaba sobre la cama, con una rodilla apoyada en el mullido colchón y casi encima de Nakayama. Una sonrisa juguetona bailó por los labios de la muchacha.

—No —mintió, sin despegar la mirada de esos labios de cereza— _fuck. _— Ella se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en sus codos y lo observó, sus labios a centímetros de distancia. Esto, generalmente, sucedía sin tanto arrebato y lentitud con las otras mujeres. Sin embargo, Nakayama escondía una llama de misterio que le hacía actuar de una forma diferente.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, ella negó con la cabeza, rozando su nariz con la suya y volvió a recostarse, alejándose de él. Agito se enderezó, subió la cámara y tomó algunas fotos más.

Emily volvió a la habitación justo en el momento en que Yayoi se levantaba de la cama y volvía a colocarse el tapado. La paga de Agito le llegaría a su cuenta bancaria, por lo que un tosco saludo de despedida fue todo lo que intercambiaron.

Yayoi le envió una última mirada a su fotógrafo mientras éste limpiaba el lente de su cámara antes de salir de la habitación.

.

Cuando la vuelve a ver pasaron dos semanas. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos por la calle y se detiene en un puesto de diarios y revistas. Son sus fotos las que están en esa revista que hojea pero no compra. El vendedor es un conocido, por lo que lo deja hojearla y contemplar las fotografías de su autoría totalmente alteradas.

Más adelante sus fotografías fueron impresas en páginas enteras. Yayoi ha sufrido retoques, tales como el tono de piel un poco más bronceado, el brillo de labios, los pómulos acentuados y sus pechos más delineados. Agito creyó que era una lástima hacerle esos retoques siendo que las imágenes se veían mucho mejor sin ellos, por que Nakayama era hermosa naturalmente. Y él no suele decir eso con frecuencia.

Deja la revista en su lugar y vuelve a tomar su camino. Él nunca compra esas revistas, ni siquiera por esa muchacha.

.

Hay una fiesta a la que lo invitaron. Le convencieron de ir por que le aseguraron que aumentaría su trabajo. Quería conseguir aumentarlo para olvidarse de la última vez que fotografió a una mujer cuyo nombre era Yayoi. Era estúpido que lo haya marcado así y que, desde entonces, cada mujer que posara para su cámara se viera frente a una terrible comparación mental con la muchacha de piel nívea y mirada glacial. Y eso lo frustraba. Él nunca había tenido ese tipo de comportamiento idiota.

Las luces de neón de la entrada del bar dónde la fiesta privada se llevaba acabo le advirtieron que allí dentro habría muchas cosas dando vueltas. Desde alcohol, drogas hasta mujeres. Supo entonces que el _Cuervo _–sí, ese idiota de Ikki que le había convencido- había dimitido en contarle los detalles de la reunión. Sin embargo, cuando ingresó, se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que todo era más calmado de lo que se imaginó. Reconoció al idiota de su padre al otro lado del cuarto, a sus hermanos Lind y Akito –mayor y menor, respectivamente- tomando unos tragos, y al resto de sus amigos rodeados de mujeres en una ronda hablando. Más allá de ellos, había mucha gente y tipos de traje de etiqueta y mujeres pomposas con vestidos largos y elegantes. Los tragos dudosos se servían en copas y los mozos llevaban trajes pingüino. Era una ambiente tan extraño que le producía escalofríos en la espalda. Se sintió desubicado y estuvo a punto de irse cuando la vio.

Yayoi sonreía genuinamente tomada del brazo de un hombre con un vestido color rosa pálido hasta los talones pegado a su silueta delgada. El cabello le caía como una cortina por la espalda y los tacones blancos acentuaban sus piernas largas y firmes. Luego de haberla visto en ropa interior pensó que verla de otra forma sería la misma reacción, pero estaba equivocado.

Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

Y lo peor de todo, era que no lo es. No es preciosa como él dice, sino más bien normal y demasiado delgada para tener curvas.

Se deslizó hacia la barra de tragos sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Pidió un trago que luego no recuerda haber tomado y esperó a que ella lo note. No pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando ella volvió la cabeza y clavó su mirada ónix en él. Le dirigió una suave sonrisa y le susurró algo al hombre a su lado quien le sonrió y volvió a la pequeña reunión. Yayoi se movió de su lado y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera que subía el primer piso donde estaban los baños y el balcón. Miró significativamente a Agito y subió los peldaños uno por uno, su vestido rozando el suelo.

La siguió y la encontró en uno de los balcones hacia la derecha. Había una bonita vista al patio interior donde había aún más gente amontonada. Estaba apoyada contra la baranda y no se giró a verlo cuando lo sintió llegar.

—No pensé que iba a encontrarte aquí —dijo con voz monótona y fue la primera vez que Agito le prestó atención al suave tono. Se posó a su lado, observando asqueado la fiesta que se distendía bajo sus pies.

—Yo pensé que no iba a verte jamás —respondió con tono apagado y hosco. Yayoi lo miró de reojo y se sonrojó. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la baranda y se enderezó de modo que ahora era un poco más alta que Agito.

— ¿Viste las fotos? —preguntó girándose a verlo. —En las revistas, quiero decir.

—No —mintió monótonamente.

—Son horribles —comentó, —no me refiero a que las que tu sacaste….no, bueno, quiero decir, no parezco yo. Tengo mucho rubor y el resto de mi cuerpo parece haber sido suplantado —añadió volviendo a mirar al frente, hacia abajo donde estaba la fiesta. —Supongo que son los gajes de ser _ese_ tipo de modelos, nunca eres lo suficientemente atractiva o sexy.

_No,_ quiso decirle, _estás equivocada_.

—Tú debes saber de eso más que nadie, ¿no? —siguió hablando sin mirarlo. Era una pregunta que no era necesario responder por lo que tan solo guardó silencio. La mirada glacial en sus ojos ya no existía, sino que cuando le miraba había una calidez extraña. Quizá se debía a que no estaba frente a una cámara semidesnuda posando. Sí, quizá se trataba de eso.

— ¿Siempre sacas fotos de ese tipo? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez sí esperando una respuesta.

—No —volvió a negar, sin dar más detalles. Nakayama suspiró. No le iba a contar que tenía fotografías apiladas en su clóset de paisajes, lugares, personas y otras cosas. La fotografía no sólo se le daba bien para las chicas con poca ropa.

—Entonces también es un pasatiempo, ¿eh? Debe ser bonito tener uno —el tono melancólico hizo que se le ponga la piel de gallinas. Esa chica estaba desenvolviéndose frente a él sin que Agito hiciera una sola pregunta. —Antes me gustaba bailar, ¿sabes? Y actuar. Vine a esta ciudad buscando eso… pero ya ves en que acabé.

—No es tan malo —respondió Agito, apoyándose sobre la baranda.

—No, tienes razón. Siempre hay cosas peores…—dijo y ambos se miraron. Nakayama seguía siendo un poco más alta, pero Agito era imponente. Estaban tan cerca que sentían el aliento del otro mezclarse con el propio y por un segundo Agito sintió las ganas de empotrarla contra una pared y hacerle todo aquello que se imagina desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero no lo hace, por que Yayoi abre la boca para hablarle –o para besarle a lo francés, quien sabe.

— ¿Por qué no me besas? —preguntó. Su aliento mentolado lo dejó sin palabras. Sin embargo, no la besó. Se quedó observando sus ojos negros envolverlo en una oscuridad repentina donde la única luz que había la irradiaba ella misma. Mierda. ¿Qué te está pasando, Agito?

Sin obtener respuesta ella vuelve a alejarse. Se ha dado vuelta y ahora mira hacia dentro del bar, hacia los pasillos oscuros.

—Tengo que irme, pero podemos volver a vernos otra vez, ¿no?

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros, hastiado. Había querido decir que no, que no quería volver a verla nunca jamás y de una vez por todas sacársela de la mente. Pero no había podido controlar sus palabras.

—Hay un bonito café cerca… ¿desayunamos mañana a las ocho? —él asintió. —Magnífico.

Y desapareció en los pasillos oscuros.

.

Estuvo a punto de dejarla plantada. Las ocho eran muy temprano y tenía una resaca de mil demonios y una rubia a su lado durmiendo desnuda. Prácticamente la echó y eran las ocho y media cuando salió de su casa. Hacía mucho frío y hacia el mediodía anunciaban nevadas. El café resultó ser bastante bonito y se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando entró y la vio allí sentada. Pensó que para esa hora ella se hubiera cansado y abandonado el lugar por que a él, sinceramente, le importaba una mierda desayunar con o sin ella –o eso creía.

Cuando ella levantó su mano y le sonrió se vio obligado a compartir su mesa. Notó que llevaba una minifalda de jean, una blusa lila y un tapado junto con zapatillas blancas. Verla tan casual le causó la misma reacción que verla en ropa elegante y enfundada en aquel vestido rosa. Era fantástico.

—Luego de aquella fiesta me quedé pensando…nunca me respondiste si sacas fotos de otro tipo. Como hobbie, porque tampoco me dejaste en claro si lo era o no —dijo luego de haber pedido dos cafés, uno cortado y otro negro sin azúcar, y cuatro _croissants_.

Agito la miró silencioso. Esa chica tenía un problema con los pasatiempos, ¿no? Pero, en sí, tiene lógica. Una muchacha que se ve privada de hacer las cosas que le gustan es bastante triste, a decir verdad.

—A mi novio no le interesan esas cosas —comentó mientras revolvía su café negro, —es un poco aburrido, pero es bueno.

¿Y quién carajos le había preguntado por el novio?

—Entonces —mordió un croissant, — ¿sacas otras fotos?

Agito asintió. —Fotos más artísticas.

— ¿Hipsters?

—Algo así.

Yayoi rió. Era la primera vez que la oía reír lánguidamente y la sonrisa le pareció bonita.

— ¿Quieres que te saque fotos? —preguntó. Nakayama levantó la vista sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

—Pero ya lo hiciste —respondió luego de sorber de su café. Se quedó observándolo y él ni se inmutó. Entonces ella comprendió que hablaba plenamente en serio. —Podemos ir a mi apartamento. Pero ya sabes, sin paga.

Él no pensaba pagarle. Ella sonrió y acabó su segundo croissant.

.

El apartamento de Yayoi era extremadamente estrafalario. Cada habitación presentaba un color y estilos diferentes. Su habitación era amplia y si bien la compartía con un hombre –por la ropa que estaba colgada de una silla-, era demasiado femenina. Había cuadros con fotografías, dos espejos, una cama de dosel, un guardarropa encastrado en la pared y las paredes de color turquesa. Había luces por todos lados. Y libélulas y mariposas.

— ¿Está bien aquí? —preguntó mientras desaparecía detrás de una puerta que Agito creyó el baño.

Sin siquiera contestarle, aguardó por ella mientras acomodaba su cámara. La llevaba consigo a todos lados.

El lugar se le antojaba perfecto. Si se ponía a pensar, sería un maldito maricón por imaginarse cómo saldrían las fotografías teniéndola a ella de modelo. Fuck. Si él no era ese tipo de persona. ¿En qué mierda había estado pensando? Era un jodido idiota cabrón que estaba a punto de abandonar todo, insultarla e irse a tomar unos tragos cuando la vio salir.

Mierda. Parecía un hada. Así, con luces blancas a su espalda y todo. Usaba las coletas otra vez, iba descalza y tenía un sencillo vestido lila de satén. _Ahora sí que iba a hacer las fotos_.

Todo sucedió casi cómo en la primer sesión fotográfica. Exceptuando el ambiente, las luces dispersas y las sábanas satinadas, Yayoi recostada en la cama se asemejaba tanto a una pequeña hada, tan frágil como una libélula y la hermosura de una mariposa con las alas desplegadas. Posó para las fotos de forma natural. Agito apuntaba el lente e imperceptibles flashes iluminaban la habitación mientras Yayoi fijaba su mirada en diferentes puntos de la habitación, cerraba los ojos y se movía grácilmente. Esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de indicaciones y las miradas de Yayoi eran cálidas y profundas.

De pronto, una vez más, Agito estaba sobre ella. Ni él ni Nakayama notaron el momento en que él dio las zancadas para acercarse, pero ninguno de los dos se veía incómodo –al menos, ella no mostraba disconformidad., y ambos sintieron que la escena de la sesión anterior volví a repetirse. Pero esta vez, sus labios sí se posaron sobre los de ella y fue Yayoi la que estiró su cuello blanco de gacela y le correspondió con ansias ilimitadas.

El calor se le había subido a la cabeza y le mordió el labio inferior haciéndole sangrar antes de separarse. Ahora el líquido rojo manchaban los labios de cereza, la piel pálida de su mentón. Agito tenía los dientes filosos _como los de un tiburón_.

Yayoi respiraba agitada y parecía no haberse dado cuenta del líquido, de su propia sangre, descendiendo por su mentón. El roce de lenguas fue furioso y tenía los labios rojos e hinchados. Agito pensó que podría comérsela allí en ese mismo instante si no fuera por que ella lo envolvía con su mirada y lo mantenía petrificado. Esa mujer lo tenía deshecho y tan solo habían compartido un beso. Un beso con sangre, saliva y mordeduras, de esos que a él especialmente le encantaban y que no todas las mujeres asimilaban bien el que sus colmillos se clavaran en sus labios y les hiciera sangrar. Pero Nakayama estaba allí, con sus hombros desnudos y el escote de su lencería asomándose, provocándolo a marcar con mordeduras su cuello, clavículas y pechos. Y, ¿por qué no? Prácticamente lo estaba invitando a hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no antes? —preguntó él, ahora sobre ella, deshaciéndose de su vestido. Nakayama gimió cuando él tomó bruscamente su pecho izquierdo y lo apretó a través de la tela de encaje.

— Porque no quería ser como las demás —respondió con voz entrecortada, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a por qué no había querido besarle. Emitió un gruñido salido del fondo de su garganta cuando él apretó de más su seno sensible y se detuvo a mirarla; ella tragó en seco. —Apuesto a que te acuestas con más de la mitad de las modelos con las que trabajas y…—la siguió mirando — ¿quería guardar el misterio? O que me recordaras.

Agito no respondió y continuó a desabrocharle el corpiño. La prenda voló al otro lado de la habitación perdiéndose en la oscuridad de un rincón y él, ante sus ojos, tenía dos senos blancos incluso más pequeños que sus manos. Estaban erguidos, eran suaves y tenían unas marcas rojas por el violento manoseo que les dio anteriormente. Con una sonrisa plenamente afilada tomó uno en su boca y lo mordió sin suavidad pero se detuvo antes de llegar a lastimarlo. Las manos de Nakayama se enredaron en su pelo y los gemidos salían de a hilos cortados. Eso era suficiente para que él se decidiera por devorarla allí mismo.

Las marcas rojas en el cuerpo de ella fueron apareciendo a medida que él descendía mordiendo cada parte blanca expuesta que se encontraba en su camino. Pronto la tuvo totalmente desnuda bajo él, lista para recibirlo. Las coletas estaban totalmente deshechas, sus labios se encontraban aún más hinchados y su cuerpo tibio y sudoroso se revolvía bajo el de él aún completamente vestido.

—Cosas que pasan, ¿no? —ella delineó con su dedo la quijada que él mantenía apretada. Bajó sus manos al cinturón de su pantalón, lo deshizo y se los quitó, con tanta sensualidad que a Agito le pareció que iba a terminar allí mismo. Seguía pareciéndole tan pura y frágil como antes, incluso era más hermosa que nunca allí, bajo su propio peso, entregándose a algo que estaba pactado desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez.

Una vez que él la empujó y ella lo rodeó en todo sentido –desde su intimidad, hasta sus piernas enredando su cadera, sus brazos arrojados a su cuello y su mirada negra sumiéndolo en la oscuridad- sintió un pinchazo de desilusión.

Ahora todo en ella había perdido el misterio y el hada con halas de libélula y las alas de mariposa abandonaban la imagen que él tenía de ella en su mente. Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo Yayoi, que gemía en su oído con hilos de voz y un gruñido de vez en cuando. La que se aferraba a su camisa con los puños cerrados, la que dejaba marcas en su cuello y la que le acarició el cabello en el momento exacto cuando él se dejó llevar en su interior. Aún siendo ella, todo parecía haber cambiado y el interés se esfumaba poco a poco.

Cuando acabaron él se levantó y se acomodó las ropas. Ella adoptó una posición fetal, mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos. Agito buscaba sus zapatos bajo la cama cuando ella se incorporó y se sentó, buscando en el suelo a un costado de la cama el vestido y pasándoselo por la cabeza. Su piel pálida lucía los vestigios de las mordeduras y él se pregunto si a su novio le causaría gracia encontrar su cuerpo en tal estado. Quien sabe, hasta quizá tendría que repartir un par de golpes por que al grandulón le atacaron los celos de que _al renacuajo ese_ se le haya ocurrido tocar a su chica.

Vio por última vez aquel cuarto estrafalario y aquella mirada negra que ya no le envolvía cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí.

.

Para Agito, Yayoi había sido como una escapada a la realidad de mierda que vivía. No la olvidó pero tampoco la recordó como ella quería que lo hiciera. Para él, Nakayama fue un hada de alas frágiles hasta que estuvo en su interior y después pasó a ser una mariposa desprovista de sus colores, mostrándole que ella estaba tan rota como todas las demás. Aún así tenía en la retina de sus ojos la imagen de ella posando con el vestido lila para sus fotos _hipsters_ –esas que tiene guardadas en el baúl dentro de su ropero-, con el cabello negro y la mirada que aún imprenta allí seguía envolviéndolo cuando en la realidad toda ella había dejado su magia atrás.

Por que Yayoi había sido, probablemente, la única mujer que hizo que en él existiera la necesidad de develar un misterio y la única con la que había perdido el interés tan rápidamente luego de haber disfrutado de su compañía.

Sí, todo sonaba como una puta mariconeada que diría alguno de sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Ya, no me maten(?). Es raro, sí...pero aquí está. ¡Gracias por leer! (y espero que te haya gustado, Liz).<em>


End file.
